


Staycation

by DailyDoseOfMG



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drama, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Needy Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Staycation, baby gulf, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfMG/pseuds/DailyDoseOfMG
Summary: Gulf wants a vacation and Mew delivers.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 34
Kudos: 471
Collections: MewGulf Fanfiction Contest by ABEChallenges





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you all enjoy this one! Please forgive any errors and also please note I took some liberties with their schedule - fitting their events and things together as it fit the story :) Thanks for reading!

**_Mew_ **

The more famous you get, the more attention you draw. And not all of it good. The anti’s were loud today. Making enough noise that discord rippled through the fandom causing exhaustion for everyone.

My shoulders were heavy, my chest a little tight. I knew this was part of the job, but knowing that didn’t make it any easier. Having my character attacked and questioned would never be something I could just brush off without thought. _Even if this wasn’t as bad as I’d had it before._

I was pretty good and separating myself from it, protecting my heart from being pummeled day in and day out. But some things still got to me.

People questioning how much I cared about my Yai Nong was one of them. Being put on blast for not protecting him, or being concerned with his safety made me feel agitated in ways I didn’t even want to acknowledge.

_He will protect me._

The words he said so casually in the interview that day, as if they cost him nothing at all, still echoed through my head a year later. I’d been shocked at first, my mind needing a moment to fully grasp what he said. Stunned, I’d glanced at him, but all I saw was truth and innocence. _He meant what he was saying. Did he really trust me?_

 _I will protect you?_ I’d echoed.

_Absolutely._

And so it became my mission to shield this young actor with so much innocence in his wide, doe eyes from as much as I possibly could. I stuck close at events, shielding him from over-zealous fans, making sure he ate well and had quiet when he grew overwhelmed. His hand fit so perfectly in mine and I cradled it often, offering silent support and a lifeline in a chaotic and crazy business.

Sometimes it still boggled my mind at the trust he gave so readily, like my past didn’t matter at all. As if nothing mattered except the way I treated him. I hadn’t realized how hungry I’d been for trust like this, for someone to believe in me completely. As scared as I was by it, I didn’t want to waste it.

And now? Now the internet was exploding with accusations I didn’t care about his safety. That my mere presence at his side could put his health in jeopardy.

Going out of country during a world-wide outbreak had been a risk. I knew it. My team knew it. Everyone knew it. But I was previously committed to the event, to my mewlions and waanjai’s. Cancelling last minute would disappoint so many people and it would create so much extra work for everyone around me.

My fans support meant so much and I didn’t want to let them down. In compromise, we streamlined the event, adjusted to make it safer so I could still attend. I was flying in and then flying right back out. I washed my hands so much that day they were still cracked and dry. I changed my clothes, wore a mask and even turned away hugs I would usually readily accept… but people didn’t see everything I did do to be safe. They only saw what I didn’t do and what I didn’t do was stay home.

Now I was scheduled to attend an event with Yai Nong. The uproar my mere presence of being at a closed award ceremony was frankly ridiculous. How could I put him at risk? What if he got sick? Didn’t I care about him at all?

Honestly, if people couldn’t see how much I cared about my Nong then I didn’t know how else to show it. Staring at the stunning dark blue custom suit I was to wear tonight, I sighed heavily and pulled out my phone.

 **Maybe you should go without me.** I texted Gulf.

Less than a minute later he replied. **What? No! You know I don’t like doing events without you, Phi.**

**It’s a closed event. It won’t be as chaotic.**

**We’re up for an award. Us. Not me.**

Before I could even reply another message filled my screen. **Please, Phi, krub. I haven’t seen you since you got home. I want you there. Na, Na?**

He was spoiled rotten and he’d gotten that way because I couldn’t deny him. Just picturing him navigating the event alone, knowing how nervous he could be and how easily he escaped into his own head made my protective instincts roar to life.

**I’ll meet you there as planned.**

**Krub.**

I smiled to myself as I pulled down my suit. His favorite word was krub. It wasn’t a word I read anymore, it was one I heard. Nong Gulf’s voice had become as familiar to me as my own.

Even though I was still apprehensive and slightly stressed, a feeling of anticipation curled my toes inside my striped socks, rising up my body until my fingers tingled with the knowledge that very soon they would be able to touch the boy they’d grown so eager to feel.

* * *

** _Gulf_ **

Khun Phi was always by my side. From the moment I’d laid eyes on him strolling through the casting for _TharnType_ with his loyal fans trailing behind I’d been captivated.

There was really no other way to describe it. His wide, dark eyes seemed exotic and mysterious, his smile infectious and his aura… well it was intense and slightly intimidating. Odd though, those things drew me instead of pushing me away.

As I sat at my table quietly watching everyone, my eyes went back to him again and again. He seemed like my complete opposite, outgoing, fun and someone the spotlight clung to. I was quiet, shy and liked to stay off to the side, on the outskirts of the light.

The minute I stepped into the audition room and saw him waiting a funny feeling flipped my stomach over.

When he leaned close the very air around us crackled, I felt the electricity we created spark against my skin. Heat flushed my ears and caused a low buzzing sound in my brain. When the scene read was over and he stepped back, I had to work to keep from gaping.

 _That’s him!_ The Type in me screamed. _That’s my asshole, Ai’Tharn! I want him!_

For so long I thought the way I reacted – the way I felt – about my Khun Phi was because of Type. The more time that passed, the longer I spent attached to the hip with P’Mew I’d come to a realization.

Type might have brought us together, but it was Gulf who wanted to stay with Mew for a long time.

I couldn’t imagine my life without him at this point. I depended on him the way the night sky depended upon the moon.

And right now, his mood was dark. People thought I was fluffy. Innocent, laid-back and over-all not to thoughtful. While it was true I could be those things, I wasn’t stupid. I paid attention. Particularly to those who mattered to me.

Attention was one of the most important things you could give a person, when you paid attention you showed you cared. I liked action, not words.

I knew what was wilding on social media right now. I knew what people were saying. It made me crazy with anger when haters dragged P’Mew. And this time they were trying to drag me in to it and by doing so Mew actually considered pulling out of our event. People thought they could tear us apart.

I’d show them.

* * *

** _Mew_ **

He kept on surprising me. Frankly, it was bad for my heart. How much more could it withstand before sputtering out in exhaustion?

He hadn’t mentioned in our texts or in our moments before the press and cameras descended he knew why I wanted to bow out of tonight. He didn’t say… but boy did he reply.

“Try this, Khun Phi!” He said, scooping up a large bite from the plate in front of him.

“That’s your plate, Nong.”

“Bite!” he said, holding it to my mouth.

My lips parted instantly, again, never willing to deny him anything.

“Good?” he prodded watching me chew with a wrinkled nose and a cute smile.

I nodded as I chewed, tucking my arm around him. It was a closed event, there was really no need for skinship, but that didn’t stop me. Nong leaned into my side, as he pushed the spoon he’d just fed me with into his own mouth.

I tensed. “Nong, I just ate off that.”

“I know,” he answered simply, then pushed another bite against my lips.

During our interview the reporters of course brought up the newest trending topic revolving around MewGulf.

“Aren’t you scared to be around him?” The reporter brazenly asked Gulf.

“No.” he shot her down. “I trust P’Mew.” His arm slipped around my shoulders punctuating his words.

Outwardly I smiled slightly, but inside I was reeling. He didn’t reach out for me often. I was always the one reaching for him, wrapping my arms around him. Right now, it was his arm draped across my shoulders. Right now, it was him who fit his body alongside mine like it belonged there. It was him who stood proudly, declaring he trusted me with his safety.

I – _don’t Mew. You know better. This is work. This is our job._

The night went on. Gulf stuck close. His attentiveness continued to surprise me. He tied my shoe, gave me flowers and hugged me.

He said so much without words, showing everyone exactly how he felt. Yai Nong was on my side and he believed in me.

“Nong,” I’d whispered at some point during the evening. “You don’t have to do this. This could get you backlash. Just let them come at me.”

“If they come at you, Khun Phi, they come at us. You aren’t alone anymore.”

My heart skipped a beat. And then another.

“Phi?” Gulf whispered, leaning closer, his eyes wide with concern. “Phi, what’s wrong?”

The way his body brushed against mine, the way his unique identifying scent swirled around my senses was not helping the war raging inside of me.

Even still, I couldn’t pull away.

Clearing my throat, I avoided direct eye contact, reaching for my water glass instead. “It’s nothing,” I said after swallowing and sitting the drink aside. Finally strong enough, I met his worried gaze. I felt my heart tug in my chest, plaster itself against my rib cage like it was trying to break free. Like it was trying to run toward its new owner.

“I just,” my words paused.

“Just?” he encouraged.

“Thank you for staying beside me.”

A beautiful smile broke out across his face, reaching his eyes and making me feel as if I’d just stepped under the warm rays of the sun.

“Of course, Khun Phi. That’s what brothers are for.”

And just like that a dark storm cloud slid in front of the sun I’d been warming myself beneath just seconds before.

Gulf turned away to someone who was speaking to him and I took a shuddering breath.

 _Bothers._ Just brothers. Nothing more.

* * *

** _Gulf_ **

When I felt grumpy, I liked to sleep… but I couldn’t sleep and that made me grumpier. Something was off and it wasn’t this quarantine we’d all been ordered to uphold.

It was Khun Phi Mew. And I’d discovered that when something was off with P’Mew then everything else in my world was off too. That was the problem with allowing someone into the bubble I lived in. Once they were in, they became an integral part of my life. Having P’Mew sulking at me in anyway was a disturbance to the peaceful world I’d created around myself.

The distance between us seemed to be growing. We’d once been standing in the same place but some kind of earthquake had split it in two leaving us to stare across a wide gap between us.

I missed him. Talking via the Line App every day wasn’t enough. Not when our messages were short and mostly about work.

I craved his attention, the sound of his laugh and yes, his touch. I’d grown so used to feeling his arms around me, the reassuring scent of his skin and the overwhelming safety always enveloping me when his presence was near.

Sure, we’d done some lives together for our sweethearts, but those only made me ache worse. Seeing him through the screen and not being able to touch him felt like I was being punished for crimes I didn’t know I committed.

When I tried to strike up a conversation, or invite him to join my party for our favorite game he always said he was busy. _Sorry, Nong, I have research. Sorry, Nong, I’m out walking Chopper. Or, next time, I’m sleepy._

At first I thought nothing of it, but the longer it went on the more empty I felt until I was having trouble sleeping.

Finally, I was going to see him. Face to face. We had a live event for Jenim Sports and I would be going to his family home for filming. I would get to the bottom of this and then maybe finally, I would be able to get some sleep.

***

** _Mew_ **

I thought pulling back, even just a little bit would be easier. I thought the quarantine would help the distance between us feel less hurtful.

I was wrong.

And now he was here, and all I wanted to do was pull him into my arms, bury my nose in his neck and rub circles over his soft belly. I was denying myself, trying to keep it professional, trying to hold up to the promise I made myself.

Letting myself fall for N’Gulf would not only be career suicide but emotional suicide as well. I wouldn’t survive being rejected by him. I wouldn’t survive having to part personally and professionally. The rumors, the industry gossip… the _pain_.

 _You’re already in lo-_ Stop it. Nope. _Don’t go there Mew_.

The stylists came out of the room we’d set up for them, all of them looking slightly flustered and a little afraid.

“What’s going on?” I asked, immediately approaching. Even though I spoke to them, my eyes strayed to the door looking for the boy I couldn’t see.

“Are you guys quarrelling?” One of the ladies asked.

I felt my brow furrow. “No. Why?”

“Because he is grumpy as can be!” the other lady said making me frown.

“Tsk!” she was shushed by the woman at her side, and they both glanced at me nervously.

It was not a secret that I was fiercely protective over Yai Nong. If anyone so much as looked at him funny they got slammed with the intimidating aura everyone loved to say I had.

They weren’t wrong. I could be intimidating when I had to be.

I wasn’t offended right now though, I was worried. Gulf had been quiet since he got here, but I didn’t think anything of it because he wasn’t that talkative to begin with and the second he arrived we’d been swept into meetings and briefings about the live.

I should have known. If I wasn’t so busy trying to protect myself I would have.

It made me realize something.

I couldn’t protect myself and Yai Nong at the same time. I was going to have to choose. It wasn’t something I had to think about. The choice was obvious.

Giving the ladies a gentle smile and small bow, I apologized for my Nong’s grumpy behavior. “I apologize ladies, I’m sure Nong is just overwhelmed as this is the first event we’ve done in a while.”

Technically it wasn’t, but this was a chaotic day and my boy didn’t like chaos.

 _You should have been paying attention._ I scolded myself again, heading into the room to find my little grump.

He was sitting in the corner, almost like he was trying to get away from everyone around him. The blue blanket he always had with him was draped over his lap and his phone was firmly in grasp.

I couldn’t see his face yet, but the second I focused solely on him I felt his unease. Moving further into the room I noted how the few staff members left in here were all quiet and staring between us like they too thought we were sulking.

Sighing heavily, I turned to them. “Would you mind giving us the room for a moment, please?”

Relief filled their faces and they scurried out making me roll my eyes. They were being ridiculous. My boy was not that scary. Even when he was grumpy or hungry or sleepy he was still insanely adorable and definitely not anyone I would run from.

_But haven’t you been running, Mew?_

Maybe I shut the door a little more firmly behind them than necessary, but it was my house and I made the rules.

Gulf had to have heard me ask for the room and my heavy hand at closing us off from the rest of the house, but when I looked up he was still in the corner. Still turned away.

Nervousness skittered along my spine, but I went straight for him.

“Nong,” my voice was casual but loud enough for him to hear.

He gave no reply except for the tensing of his shoulders.

Stopping beside the chair I gazed down at the game playing on his phone screen, noting that he was missing a ton of things he usually never did.

“N’Gulf, what’s wrong?”

No answer.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m tired,” he mumbled.

His voice was… off.

I frowned down at the top of his dark head. His hair was fluffy today. He always looked so cute with fluffy hair. “Have you not been sleeping well?”

He made a sound but I couldn’t decipher what it meant. _Gulf couldn’t sleep? Gulf loved to sleep._

Frustrated by his lack of response, his tense behavior and mostly by the fact I hadn’t realized his mood earlier I squatted down alongside his chair, grabbing the phone out of his grasp.

His hands immediately fell into his lap, resting against the blanket.

“Gulf.”

He turned his head and my breath caught.

Unshed tears glimmered in his dark, wide eyes. The tip of his nose was pink and his lower lip was red and raw from chewing.

A strangled sound ripped from my throat and I reached out instantly to cup his cheek, but his voice stopped my hand mid-way.

“Is it so easy for you?” the words were wobbly, his voice weak and watery.

“What?” my voice cracked.

“So easy to turn it off and on? Am I just a job to you?”

I was momentarily dumbstruck, so pained by his words I had no voice to respond.

My silence seemed to hurt him worse which in turn made it even harder for me to think. How could I think when I was being eaten alive by feelings? The stark, piercing pain in my favorite person’s eyes was overwhelming.

Knowing I put it there? Unfathomable.

“I l-let y-you in.” Gulf hiccupped, his chin tilting down so he could stare into his lap. I noted the way his fingers gripped each other, like he was clinging to himself because he had no where else to cling. “You were patient and understanding and I made you part of my world, a world that’s peaceful and quiet… a place where I’m so happy.”

His eyes lifted, a single tear rolled down his cheek. “Why did you come in if you weren’t going to stay?”

The sound of my heart cracking in half echoed through the room. Choking on the air I’d been trying to breathe, I jolted forward, moving before my brain was even aware I moved.

Gulf yelped when I lifted him out of the chair, anchoring my arms around him and sitting where I’d just made him leave. He struggled to get up, but my arms were strong and he was weak from lack of sleep and obvious mental distress.

_Oh my god, was he not sleeping because of me?_

“Stay put,” my voice part plea and part demand.

His body surrendered, going slack in my hold but remaining in an awkward position as he didn’t want to rest against my chest.

Wrapping my palm around his shoulder, I tugged and he tumbled against me, a broken sob leaving him and brushing across my throat.

“Shh,” I soothed, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. Goosebumps rose along his skin and I tugged the blue blanket up covering his body and where I held him.

“Please let me go, Khun Phi.” His unshed tears now flowed freely, streaking my neck and the fabric of my shirt.

My own tears threatened the backs of my eyes, I wanted to weep at the obvious pain this boy was in and that I was responsible. Blinking I stared at the wall, refusing to let them fall. Not because I thought there was shame in crying, but because in this moment I didn’t think I deserved it.

All the pain I felt just now was earned.

_Why did you come in if you weren’t going to stay?_

I heard a lot of hurtful things in my life, but those words? Those words would haunt me to the grave.

“Yai Nong,” I crooned, stroking his hair, pulling him a little more firmly into my lap. “I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

He sniffled, his hand balling into a fist against my chest. “You’ve already started pulling away. You think I haven’t noticed? At first I thought it was quarantine, but I know better, Phi. And when I got here today you barely looked at me. You didn’t touch me at all. So why?” abruptly he jolted up, sitting straight to stare into me with hard eyes.

Hard eyes and wet cheeks. _Oh, my baby boy… oh, what have I done?_

“Why are you touching me now? Because those ladies complained I was grumpy? Are you trying to soothe me because we have a work event right now? You trying to come back into my bubble just so you can burst it again when you leave later?”

I closed my eyes against the ugly words, whispering, “Please don’t say that.”

“But it’s true.” His voice was much softer now, the pain he felt back full force.

This time I did cup his face. Despite being angry his body betrayed him, pushing his cheek into my palm. That small, unconscious action felt like a hard-won victory, like a shooting star across a cloudy sky.

“It’s not true, baby Gulf. It’s not true and deep down you know that.”

His eyes met mine. “What did you call me?”

“Baby Gulf,” I said, the corner of my lips lifting.

I saw the protest form in his eyes before he even opened his mouth.

“You’re my baby and you know it. Don’t argue.”

He made a sound and glanced away.

Pushing gently against his cheek, I brought his eyes back to mine. “I did pull back,”

Triumph shown in his doe eyes.

“But not away. Never away.”

“It’s the same thing.” He declared, grumpy and cute as hell.

Sighing heavily, my thumb brushed across his cheekbone. There were dark circles under his eyes, proof that he really was exhausted. “I suppose it does feel the same.” I allowed. Holding his face, I brought it down, touching our foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, Yai Nong. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“But why did you?” the vulnerability in his voice brought a rush of tears back behind my eyes.

Behind us the door burst in. “Why aren’t the stylists in here, we nee-” Bosser’s words stopped cold when he saw us huddled in the corner with G pressed into my lap.

I cleared my throat before I spoke but it didn’t disguise the hoarseness in my throat. “Can we have a few more minutes?”

“Yeah, sure.” He said, hesitating.

“What is it?” I asked, an edge creeping into my voice. In my lap Gulf trembled and I tucked him even closer, hunching my shoulders around him.

“The live is in 40 minutes.”

“We’ll be ready.” I promised.

The door shut softly behind him.

I went back to rubbing Nong’s back and side. “I thought it would be easier,” I confided. “It was selfish of me. I should have talked to you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know, baby. I know. And I will explain it and answer every question you have ten times over. I’ll spend all night answering everything you ask. But first we have to do this live. And in order to do the live, I need to hold you like this. We need this.”

“You starved me.” He pouted, snuggling closer into my neck and slinging his arm up around it.

“Let me fill you up, Yai Nong. I’ll make it better.” When I kissed the top of his head he purred.

“I’m still mad at you.” He informed me, his voice muffled against my skin.

“You can be mad. I’ll make it up to you.”

“After the live.”

“Yes. After the live.”

“I want a vacation.” He was back to pouting.

“Quarantine kinda has been a forced vacation.”

“Quarantine sucks, Phi.”

I made a rude sound. “Who taught you to talk like that?”

He giggled. “You.”

I gasped like I was offended when really, I was anything but. “Me? I would never,” I started to tickle him, digging my fingers into his side. He writhed and wiggled against me, laughing.

It was precious because Gulf wasn’t ticklish and he was laughing just because I wanted to play.

The decision I made just before stepping into this room was solidified. If I had to choose between him or me, it was him.

Every single time it was him.

I would withstand the pain of loving him, of not being able to have him every day for the rest of my life if it meant keeping the boy in my arms happy and at peace.

I couldn’t even lie to myself any longer that I didn’t love him. Because I did. I would forever. And the love I had for him was so great I knew it would endure even if I did ache.

“Brat,” I murmured, releasing him from my game. Before I could yank him close, he came burrowing close and somehow making his 185 cm frame small and fragile in my lap.

I kissed the top of his head again.

He threaded our fingers together, pulling them into his chest. “Can we stay like this a few more minutes?”

“Anything you want, baby Gulf. Anything at all.”

“P’Mew?” His voice was hesitant a few minutes later.

“Yes?”

“Promise you aren’t leaving again. Promise after the live we’ll talk.”

“I promise.”

“Phi never breaks his promises.” Gulf said, relief in his voice.

I stroked his hair some more, reveling in the way he was so pliant and relaxed in my arms.

“I missed you.” He whispered, so low I wouldn’t have heard if the room wasn’t so quiet.

My heart clenched with need and pain, but I smiled against his hair anyway. “I missed you, too.”

A few minutes more his stomach grumbled loudly making him giggle. Frowning, I peeled him away from my chest even as he tried to clutch me back.

“Yai Nong have you eaten?”

“I wasn’t hungry before.”

Swiping at the light circles beneath his eyes I sighed. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

His eyes fell. “I’m sorry,”

“I’m here now. I’ll take care of you.”

His face brightened and my heart turned over.

“No more Grumpy Gulf?”

He shook his head making his fluffy hair swish with him.

Unable to resist, I kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m going to get you some food. Be a good boy and let the stylists fix your makeup and finish getting ready.”

He nodded and I stood up, bringing him with me before setting him down on his Nikes.

“Phi?” He called when I turned away.

I came back instantly. “Hmm?”

“You’re coming right back, right?”

An ache formed in the center of my chest. Hooking my hand around the back of his head I stepped close. “I’m just getting you something to fill your belly and I will be right back. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

He smiled genuinely. Radiantly.

But it wasn’t enough. Not for me. Not for my Yai Nong. I had to make this up to him. I had to make it right.

***

** _Gulf_ **

After the live – which was super fun – P’Mew wrapped his arms around me from behind, nudging me gently to the room the stylists had used.

“Make-up,” he reminded, making me groan.

“I know,” he nearly cooed against my ear creating a tingling sensation across my scalp. “But I’ll help you.”

Inside the room, he grabbed a pack of make-up remover wipes and gestured for me to sit in a nearby chair. Once I was seated, he dropped to his knees between mine, shifting close and pulling out a damp cloth.

He was still wearing the Jenim hoodie and I grasped one of the strings hanging down his chest to unconsciously twirl the ribbon around my finger. With gentle hands, P’Mew began the process of removing the thick make-up the stylists applied.

I watched him work, the up close view of his face was something I appreciated so I spent some time studying the angles of his face and marveling at how beautiful his eyes truly were.

I felt better than I did when I arrived, but I still wasn’t completely at ease. Basically, Khun Phi did what he said earlier and refueled me enough to get us through the work event. Thank goodness it was fun working with Jenim because they had fun games and silly activities that were entertaining.

“Relax,” P’Mew murmured, swiping across my forehead, then reaching up to massage my temples. “You did so well tonight.”

His praise made me feel warm, the ministrations of his hands welcome. A low moan vibrated the back of my throat and I swayed in the chair toward him, instinctively wanting closer.

“Almost done,” he informed me low, tilting my face up with the backs of his fingers so he could get underneath my jaw. “You have dark circles under your eyes.”

Lifting my lashes, I found his gaze.

“I don’t like it, Nong.”

“Me either.”

Pain flashed through his eyes, but then it was gone and he was standing to throw away all the wipes he used. “You’re staying here tonight.”

“Okay.” I wasn’t going to argue. I didn’t want to leave.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and when your done we’ll talk.”

“I didn’t bring any clothes,”

“You can wear some of mine.” Mew informed, drawing me up by the hand and leading me through the house, stopping in his room to get some clothes and then going straight to the bathroom.

“Everything you need is in the cabinet,” he informed setting the clothes on the counter.

“Krub,”

The shower felt nice after a long day, and I stood under the spray a little longer than necessary because it felt so good on my tense muscles. Once I “came to” out of the world I was lost in, I cursed beneath my breath because I’d been in here so long that everyone probably thought I was rude.

Quickly, I dried and dressed, making sure the bathroom was in the same clean condition as it was when I arrived and then stepped into the hallway, still rubbing a towel over my damp hair.

I wasn’t watching where I was going – because you know I had a towel on my head – and ran right into a large, solid body.

“Argh!” I let out, bouncing off, but not going far.

Large familiar hands grabbed my elbows, steadying me.

“Oh, Phi! I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” I exclaimed looking up.

Tugging the towel off my head he gave me an exasperated look. “You could have fallen.”

“But I didn’t.” I felt my eyes widen when I took him as he stood before me. He’d showered too and was wearing a casual outfit similar to mine. His hair was dried and combed over his forehead.

“You didn’t blow dry your hair,” he pointed out.

“I was taking too long.”

“No one is rushing you, Nong.”

“But I wanted to be with you.” The words came out before I could think better of them, then I felt my cheeks flush.

His chuckle was warm and made my stomach feel funny as he tugged me back into the bathroom. Inside, he plugged in a hair dryer, leapt up to sit on the bathroom counter and then gently pulled me between his open knees.

We didn’t talk at all as he dried my hair, combing through it with a brush. The warm air filled the bathroom with a balmy feel, and would occasionally gently brush over the tips of my ears as he worked.

I began swaying on my feet, my eyes drooping closed. Leaning forward my forehead hit his shoulder and I breathed in deep the scent of Mew.

He didn’t pull me back instead he dried everything at the back of my head and the sides.

Soon, the dryer was shut off and sat aside.

With a whine, I tucked my arms around his waist and pushed closer. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Mew’s voice drifted overhead.

I pulled back, eyes wide. “What is it?”

“I’ll show you.” Taking my hand he led me through the house which was much quieter and darker than before I left to shower.

“Where is everyone?”

“Sent everyone home. Mom is in bed.”

“But I didn’t thank everyone for their work today,”

“I did It for you.”

“Thank you.” I said suddenly feeling shy. We weren’t alone like this very often, and while it was something I wanted more of it didn’t dilute the fact that it made me a little excited and nervous.

“Close your eyes,” Phi instructed.

Of course, I opened them wider because why would I need to close them?!

Sighing like I was a lot of work, P’Mew reached out and put his hands over them, blocking my vision.

“Hey!”

Ignoring my protest, he led me further into the house and then stopped.

“Ready?”

“Mmm,” I agreed.

He pulled his hand away and I blinked taking in the surprise. The breath whooshed from my lungs and my lips parted with wonder.

Tearing my eyes away from the incredible sight surrounding us, I looked at Phi. “You did this?” my voice was hushed.

“I had a little help.” He smiled softly. “You like?”

The theme for the Jenim live was camping. They’d put up a tent in the middle of the room, surrounded it with a bunch of plushies and other camping inspired decorations.

Khun Phi had left the tent and decorations up. But then he added to it.

The overhead lights weren’t on anymore, instead white string lights draped around the space, and a strand of lights shaped like stars draped in front of the tent. The whole room sparkled and glowed like we were actually camping in the mountains under a thousand stars.

I loved the mountains. It was so quiet. So peaceful.

Near the tent was a lit-up campfire glowing red, a small lantern which was also lit up and a whole tray of snacks and drinks.

“What is this?” I said, completely awed.

“Well, since I can’t take you on vacation right now… I brought the vacation to you.”

Tears rushed the backs of my eyes. This feeling… I was overwhelmed. Just this morning I’d been sullen, sleepy and afraid my world would never feel right again. And now? Now I was standing in the middle of a staycation that Phi made just for me.

“A staycation,” I murmured, sweeping my eyes around the room once more. (staycation = vacation at home)

Strong arms encircled me from behind and his chin came to rest on the top of my shoulder. “Do you like it?”

I could only nod and whisper, “I love it.”

“Let’s go inside.” His voice was excited like he’d just been waiting to say that, so I followed along happily watching as he opened up the door and went in, sticking his hand back out to pull me in behind him.

I was barely settled next to a few large plushies and he was already zipping the door closed, like he was shutting us off from the rest of the world.

The top of the tent was made with black mesh so we could still see the twinkling lights draped above, and it illuminated inside just enough for us to not be blind.

“Watch this,” P’Mew said, and produced a black orb looking thing. With one switch of a button it lit up, sending stars across the walls and ceiling of the tent.

Reaching out I traced a few of the star shapes on the wall before grabbing a giant alligator stuffed toy and pulling it into my lap. “Didn’t they want to take all this back?”

He made a face. “Who? There’s no one on this vacation but me and you.”

“And him!” I said, shoving the giant gator in his face.

P’Mew caught me around the waist and tugged me close. Reclining, I half laid in his lap, half laid on the blankets and pillows also inside.

“Are we going to sleep here tonight?”

“Do you want to?”

I nodded.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Thank you,” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Don’t thank me for treating you the way you deserve to be treated.”

I didn’t say anything, just stared at the star shapes dancing all around us. After a few quiet minutes, I asked. “Why?”

A deep sigh moved through him, and because I was so close I felt his muscles tense just slightly. Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes and then waited, giant alligator pulled into my lap.

“I’m so attached to you, Nong.”

My heart leapt at the admission. I’d been waiting to hear something like that from him for so long. But then I realized he said it with a sad face, like this wasn’t happy. “And you don’t like that.”

“It’s not about liking it or not. It’s about us working together. About me protecting you, making sure you’re comfortable, and-”

“Don’t.” my voice was hard.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t bring your past into our present. Into our future.”

“If I ignore the past then I’ll make the same mistakes in the future.”

“Don’t you use your PHD brain on me!” I fumed.

He chuckled. Chuckled! Now was not the time for that.

“Khun Phi,” I practically growled.

“You sound like an angry kitten.”

My lip stuck out in a pout. “This isn’t funny. I hurt.”

That wiped all trace of humor off his face. Even in the dim lighting I saw strain cross his features and regret fill his eyes.

I shouldn’t have said that. But it didn’t make it any less true.

“I know and I will regret that for the rest of my life.”

“It’s not that dire,” I refuted, not wanting to think of him being angry at himself for so long.

“It is. Anything that hurts you even a little is terrible to me.”

“So again, I ask why?”

“Because, N’Gulf,” P’Mew said, frustrated. “I have feelings for you! Feelings that go a lot deeper than brothers who love each other. Feelings I shouldn't have! Feelings that could-”

My lips touched his, cutting off his rant, stopping his train of thought.

He sucked in a loud breath through his nose, his eyes popped wide. I stared back, not moving my lips at all, in fact I relished at finally having mine pillowed against his.

Home. I was home.

His hands came up to cup my jaw, gently pulling my face away. I whined, reaching up to pull him back.

“I thought you wanted me to explain,” he said, his voice breathless.

“I’ve heard enough. I don’t need to hear anymore.”

“I-”

“Kiss me, Phi. Kiss me now.”

A war raged in his eyes, his fingers tightened on my jaw then released. Tightened then released. A sound of impatience ripped from my throat and I let my lower lip wobble.

That’s all it took and he was there, lips wrapping around mine, finding their place so easily it was like they knew where they belonged.

I parted instantly, inviting him closer, sucking his tongue deeper.

Our breath and saliva mixed together, tongues twisting and exploring until my head was light and the fingers at his jaw had no strength left to grip.

Shifting back, Mew pulled me on top of him and I straddled his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. His long, thick fingers found the hem of the t-shirt at my back and delved beneath it, fingertips dragging up the length of my spine.

Shuddering, our lips made a smacking sound when I fell against his shoulder shuddering.

“P’Mew,” I mewled, rocking my hips into him.

I was hard. He was hard. Month and months and months of holding back. Months and months and months of basically foreplay was finally erupting the tension that followed us everywhere we go.

“Easy, baby Gulf,” he crooned, latching onto my earlobe, sucking the flesh into his mouth and tracing it with his tongue.

I rocked against him again.

His teeth scraped down the side of my neck and I moaned, tilting my head and offering up even greater access. Taking full advantage his licked and sucked until he was at my throat. Pushing my head back he latched onto my Adams apple, making me cry out.

His chest was heaving, nostrils flaring when he forced himself back. “I think this is more than a kiss.”

“I want more,” I insisted.

“Yai Nong,”

Oh, I knew that tone. That tone did not belong on vacation. It didn’t belong in this tent, under these stars and with me in his lap.

“Mew,” I demanded, not using a polite tone, no room for argument in my voice. “I have feelings for you too, not the brotherly love kind either. The kind that want to feel your mouth all over my body, to see your bite marks on my skin and the kind that mean I don’t ever have to sleep alone ever again.”

He groaned.

“I want this. I want you. Now please. _Please_ , stop starving me.”

His growl nearly vibrated the walls of the tent and he attacked, pushing me onto my back and coming over me, blocking out everything, even the stars.

My shirt was ripped over my head, and then his joined mine wherever it landed.

His lips and teeth were everywhere alternating between gentle and rough. The love bites I said I wanted he made, and when his lips latched onto my nipple I arched up off the floor, pushing more of me into his mouth.

My fingers dug into his skin, slashing down his back when I pulled him closer and then latched onto his ear, hoping returning some of the downright sinful feelings he was giving to me.

I knew that we would be explosive… but I didn’t realize it would be this much. It was so intense my body vibrated, my legs shook and the grip in my hands slowly disappeared.

“Please, Mew,” I begged, asking for more but knowing I might not be able to withstand it.

He lifted his mouth, crawling back up my body to press a kiss to my brow. “I’ve got you, baby Gulf. You’re safe with me.”

“Don’t ever disappear like that again.” I burst out, suddenly feeling emotional.

“Shh, shh.” He soothed, brushing my hair away from my face. “I won’t. I’m so sorry, love. From now on its just you, okay? I’m here.”

“I can’t function without you now, I’m also very attached.”

“I see that now,” he crooned, dropping more quick kisses to my face.

My hips thrust up, bringing our dicks together making us both moan.

“I want,” I panted, thrusting against him again.

“What do you want?” he grinded down against me.

“ _Ahhhh,_ ”

“I’ll make you feel good, is that what you want?”

“Y-yes,” I whimpered.

“You’re sure?”

I growled. “How else do you want me to say it!”

He laughed, eyes dancing with joy as he stared down. “There’s my grumpy boy.”

“Khun Phi…” I warned.

He kissed the grumpiness gone, sliding his tongue deep into my mouth and kissing until I strained against him.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of my shorts, he looked up in silent question.

I nodded and then reached down to tug at his.

He chuckled, understanding what I wanted so he stripped me first and then himself.

The second his eyes settled on my length, which was so hard it jutted out from my body impatiently, the tongue that had just been over most of my body darted out to dampen his puffy lower lip. “I want to eat you.”

Reaching down, I pushed my rod straight up toward him, a silent invitation.

He took it almost reverently, leaning down and pressing his nose against the side. A sniff kiss. This man just gave my dick a sniff kiss.

Whatever was left of me melted away.

His mouth was warm and wet, he knew the exact amount of pressure to use and exactly were to lay his tongue. He started slow and teasing at first, wrapping his damp lips around my head and sucking, then gradually working down until he no longer needed to use his hand to pump me because my entire cock was sheathed in his wet heat.

The tip grazed the back of his throat and he moaned like it was the greatest taste he’d ever know. Beneath him I shuddered and sweat, pulling at his hair trying to get more. More of everything, but he didn’t hurry and he moved at his own perfect pace.

Eventually, his pace increased, my body arched. He continued to work me so good that my body would echo with the touch of his mouth for days to come.

“Mew, please,” I begged, writhing beneath him. “I want to feel you.”

Two wide fingers pushed gently against my lips. “Suck.” He commanded, his lips still wrapped around my dick.

I drew his fingers in, sucking and licking until they were drenched.

He didn’t put them where I thought he would, instead he released my cock, rising to his knees and then used his wet fingers to jack his own throbbing erection.

I watched through heavy-lidded eyes, marveling at just how sexy he really was.

Mew’s hands hit the floor on either side of me, his body pressed close. Our dicks brushed together and I jolted up, pushing further against him.

“Easy, baby,” P’Mew soothed, palming my hip and fitting us together.

When he started to move, my eyes rolled back in my head as my body matched his rhythm. We rubbed together perfectly, our cocks sliding together with blissful harmony. He grunted and I glanced up, staring into his handsome face.

Feeling my eyes he looked down, his were glittering black, the pupils blown and a look of awe written across his features.

“You feel so good.” I whispered.

His lips fell on mine and our movements became sloppier. Reaching between us, Mew used one large, veiny hand to wrap around us both. Rubbing our dicks together, he jacked us as his hips moved, our thighs brushing together as well as our chests.

Pure bliss rolled over me and my eyes opened wide, the twinkling lights looked like blurry shiny blobs as my body tightened and tightened.

“Come with me, baby,” Mew said, his voice rough.

Arching into him, we thrust together once more, both of us losing control at the same moment. Our bodies shuddered and shook, clinging together as our dicks spewed white streams of passion all over both our chests.

Mew pulled his hand out from between us, but kept our bodies in sync, little aftershocks would shake us, rubbing our semi-hard messy cocks together again and again.

Still supporting his weight, Phi kissed my shoulder, my collarbone and then my jaw.

“You’re amazing. You’re absolutely perfect.”

I glowed beneath the praise, and leaned up to kiss him.

Finally, he rolled off, landing on his back with a great sigh. I followed his body, rolling onto my side and tucking close. He welcomed me with open arms, brushing his fingers through my hair.

“Was that okay?” He asked. “Was that too much, too soon?”

I giggled. “Is that why you didn’t go for my ass?”

I felt his shock at my bluntness and giggled some more. “You have a dirty mouth, Yai Nong.”

“Better to kiss you with.”

“I love your kisses.”

I smiled into his chest.

“I don’t want to rush with you, I don’t want to do anything you aren’t one hundred percent ready for.”

Propping my chin up on my hand, which was resting against his well defined chest, I met his stare. “I know I’m safe with you, Phi. I don’t just let anyone in my bubble. Thank you for taking care of me.”

His fingertips feathered over my cheek. “I’m sorry I pulled away.”

“Just don’t ever do it again.”

“I promise.” He vowed.

I rested my chin back on his chest.

“Yai Nong?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time don’t wait so long to say something. Don’t lose sleep. Don’t worry. Just talk to me. You can tell my anything. Anything at all.”

“I will, Phi.” I said, yawning.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” P’Mew said, sliding out from beneath me, despite my protests. A few moments later he came back with a warm towel and carefully cleaned us both up, then pulled my shorts back on my lower half.

“What about my shirt?” I asked when he settled back down beside me.

“You don’t need it. I’ll keep you warm tonight.”

I snuggled into his open arms, feeling more at peace than I had in weeks. “I’m so tired, Phi.”

“I know, baby Gulf. Sleep now. I’ll still be here in the morning when you wake up.”

“Mmm,” I agreed, pushing one of my legs in between his.

The stars still danced around us, the interior of the tent silent when half asleep, I called his name.

“I’m here,” he said patiently, rubbing my back.

“I know.” I replied, caressing his chest with my nose. “I just wanted to tell you that this is the best vacation I’ve ever had.”

His chuckle was the last thing I heard before I drifted into peaceful sleep with a gentle smile on my lips.


End file.
